Educando a la nueva Guardiana
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: una misión... un mal entendido, una pelea y ahora una nueva guardiana tiene varia en contra de su voluntad... si, quien diria que una ladrona terminaría como guardiana... OC x Xanxus
1. inicio

Ciaosu! Si lo sé! Mátenme por no subir los demás capítulos, es que tuve un bloqueo mental! Y se me vinieron un millón y una ideas para crear un millón y un fics de verdad tengo que escribir si no mi mente no trabaja O.O sí, tengo muchísimas ideas! Que voy a hacer con ellas!

Quizá suba otras historias que apenas tengo en mente que será O.O bueno… son muchas! Mejor no los aburro y mejor sigan leyendo!

* * *

Una fría mañana en un bosque aparentemente desierto, una chica corría ágilmente, haciendo que el enemigo quedara en una trampa. Uno de los hombres cayó en la trampa, la ataco haciendo que sonriera de lado y retrocediera un poco, sin más una pantera blanca lo embosco y… contar los detalles no sería muy apropiado y/o además obvio.

-uno,-pronuncio, otro hombre ataco y ella lo recibió de lleno con una blandida de su espada plateada,

-dos-dijo mientras sus ojos azul turquesa brillaban más. La chica dio una ágil voltereta por el aire y piso fuerte por el suelo, mostrando a la chica de cabellos blancos ligeramente con un tono moradito, corto muy corto, con ropa ligera que consistía en un short muy corto con botas negras hasta los muslos, una camisa de mangas largas entre abierta, trae puesta una chaqueta gris, guantes negros y tenía un dije de una rombo metálico, mientras la pantera blanca se pegaba cariñosamente a su pierna

.

.

-bien… ¿quien sigue?-decía sonriendo victoriosamente, y claro ¿como no lo haría? No querían lastimarla, sus ojos tan grandes y penetrantes hipnotizaban, poseía un cuerpo escultural, y ella aprovechaba tal don para sus propósitos… o al menos eso pensaba… fugaz… algo la golpeo con gran fuerza, que la hizo expulsar sangre se su fina boca; una flecha dio en seco en su estomago, el animal, regreso a su caja. Rápidamente la mancha de sangre corrió por su camisa blanca y oyera voces como

-no deberíamos lastimarla, la podríamos utilizarla -dijo uno con claras intenciones

-lo siento, fue mi error-dijo el otro,

Maldición… en un instante, se esfumo… y todo por descuidarse…

-tsk,-la chica chasqueo la lengua y salió de ahí,-al menos lo tengo-mostro una daga en forma de dos serpientes que se cruzaban haciendo la forma,

.

.

.

Ya estando lejos de haber perdido a los hombres, dejo caer su adolorido cuerpo cerca de un árbol y recargo su cabeza en el… entre cerrando los ojos, a punto de quedar inconsciente, pudo ver, borrosamente a un rubio cubriendo sus ojos, mostrando una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blanco de forma burlona para después quedar en la inocencia la peliblanca…

.

.

Estaba recuperando la conciencia mientras oía voces

-ushishishi~

-bel-sempai~ la va a despertar ¿he?

-mmmm-susurro la chica

-ve, ya despertó

-ushishishi~ bienvenida ushishi~ -dijo el rubio, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abrieran mas e instantáneamente trato de moverse, pero era inútil… su herida estaba curada, de eso no había duda, lo que no asimilaba eran aquellas cuerdas que la ataban e una silla

-ushishishi~ que comience la diversión-pronuncio el príncipe con cuchillos en mano

-tsk… ¿y ahora en que me metí?-susurro a lo bajo la chica

* * *

El por qué de estar así es porque…. SALI DE VACACIONES! OWO soy libre hasta febrero! Jujujujuujjuuju, así que mí estar disponible!si gustan que les ayude en una historia, para mi seria un enorme honor en poder ayudar! Owo de esa forma la inspiración me llegara! Jujujujuu

Ciao~ owo


	2. Iluy Marley

^^ Aquí el segundo cap. Perdonen la tardanza, he estado pasando por problemas familiares algo fuertes y también de salud ¬¬ espero poder publicar más seguido .Me morí de risa al escribirlo xD

* * *

— ushishishi~ _ reía Belphegor

— bel-senpai~ no debería reír así frente a ella, la hará pensar que es un pervertido~

— cállate Rana _ contesto bel, y le lanzo sus cuchillos, la chica observaba la escena

—¿y ahora qué hago?_ se pregunto la chica mirando hacia los lados; alguien con mucha gentileza entro, o mejor dicho, voló la puerta a cortes

— VROOOIIII! Que se supone que hacen basuras! _ grito el peli plateado Squalo, en eso la chica encontró su salida

— auxilio! _ grito de forma muy débil e indefensa – una rana y un pastor ingles (*) me tienen así! _ gritaba al borde de lágrimas; una vena se coloco en la frente de bel, saco el doble de sus cuchillos

— ushishishi~ este príncipe se deshará de esta anciana _

— ¡¿anciana?!_ se enojo - Anciana? _ tratando se verse débil

— VROOOOO! DEJEN A ESA MUJER!_ Grito cortando las cuerdas que la tenían atada haciendo que ella sonriera de lado

— pero taicho~ _ llamo Fran – estaba en el campo de batalla y encontramos esto ~ _ dijo mostrando una daga de serpientes y una espada con funda negra y adornos plateados , en milésima de segundo la daga y la espada había desaparecido de la mano del chico rana, y la chica se encontraba a una distancia lejos de ellos

—¡tontos! _ grito para después salir corriendo por la mansión

— la presa huye ushishishi~ _ reía Bel mientras caminaba en la dirección en la que fue la chica, dejando a Squalo y Fran ahí. en especial Squalo que quedo atónito, humillado, como tonto

— taicho~ no debió soltarla ve que-

— VROOOOOOOOIIIIII! ME LAS PAGARAS BASURA! _ grito a todo pulmón y siguió al rubio dejando a Fran solo, este solo se hundió de hombros y los siguió

.

.

— eso fue fácil_ se mofo mientras corría por la mansión cuando sintió un corte en su mejilla y mirar atrás diviso a un rubio sonriendo sádicamente con cuchillos

— genial el pastor ingles quiere Jugar _ dijo la peliblanca rodando los ojos y aumentando la velocidad de sus piernas viendo a distancia a un hombre con cierta vestidura peculiar y se movía… raro, si como una gelatina al ver a la chica sonrió y comenzó a saludarla y esta paso de largo dejándolo ahí

— ¿hara? ¿Querida ya estás bien? Recién acabo de curar tus heridas no te sobre exijas!_ grito lussuria

—VROOOIII LUSSURIA! ¡POR QUE NO LA DETUVISTE! _ grito el peli plateado a su compañero luss

— shishishi~ no será problema _ dijo Bel mientras apresuraba el paso seguido de Squalo y hasta el ultimo el chico rana con paso muy lento

—algo me dice que la chica se unirá a varia… ¡si! ¡Ya tendré modelo para mis diseños!_ decía entusiasmado luss

Iba corriendo a gran velocidad cuando sintió dos cuchillos pasar por su brazo, se relajo pensando que no le había hecho nada, sus ojos de abrieron grandes cuando sintió inmóvil su brazo, se detuvo de inmediato para buscar la fuente de su inmovilidad al tratar de tirar de su brazo sintió un corte en este. Sonrió victoriosamente, saco su katana y la blandió cortando los hilos casi invisibles de su brazo

—interesante… _ dijo para después salir corriendo al ver la poca distancia que había entre ella y los tres hombres que la seguían. Vio una puerta al final del pasillo y sonrió. Regreso a vista haci a tras y diviso a un peli plataeado atacar con su espada, lo cual esta detuvo con la suya

—¿llamas? ¿Atributo... Nube?_ se sorprendió Squalo , y al instante fue derribado

—je, salida… _ dijo girando la perilla y cerrándola rápidamente, lo cual el rubio freno sus pasos en el liso suelo con una mirada seria, para después sonreír como siempre lo hace, seguido de Squalo y Fran se detuvieron

— bel-semapai~

— que rana

— esa es la habitación del jefe ¿no?

—así es querida rana, así es ushishishi~ _ reía mientras el peli plateado solo esta pasmado. De repente comenzaron a oir se ruidos en esa habitación, cortes, vidrios romperse y uno que otro quejido femenino de oía. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió haciendo respigar a Bel y compañía, mostrando a una pelinegro con la camisa llena de cortes sin lastimar su piel, solo un pequeño corte en la mejilla mientras cargaba a la peliblanca como un costal de papas de tratara

— nooo suéltame! Por favor! _ se oía quejándose casi gimiendo

.

.

.

Se encontraba de nuevo la peli blanca atada a una silla, con una mirada seria

—¿qué pasa anciana? Ushishishi ~

—cállate, pastor ingles… a todo esto ¿Qué quieren y porque me tienen así?

— eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros _ contesto Squalo

—mou~ jefe¿ verdad que la chica se unirá a varia?_ dijo con su voz melodiosa lussuria

—¿varia? Espera ¿mafia? ¿Ustedes son de la mafia?-dijo la chica sorprendida

— que lenta ushishishi~

—tsk yo no voy a ser parte de la mafia

— no estoy preguntando basura _ intervino Xanxus

—boss~ ¿no sería conveniente que se cambie la chica de ropa?_ dijo Fran respecto a la ropa de la chica que estaba rasgada y con cortes

— vroii Be! Dile a Marmmon que le preste uno de su trajes a la mujer!_

—me lo va a cobrar, esa mujer avara _ contesto Bel

— ¡espera! ¿dijiste Marmmon?_ dijo la chica

— ¿si? _ contesto la aludida apareciendo en medio de los demás de una neblina

—wow quien diría que me encontraría a la legendaria ladrona Viper /Marmmon

— ¿Quién eres y por que conoces ese nombre?_ pregunto la peli morada sorprendida

—¿Quién crees que soy? _ dijo sonriente

—una ladrona… _ se respondió ella misma, dirigiendo su mirada a sus contemporáneos y ver a l peli verde con las dos armas punzantes — ¡eso es!.. _ observo la funda de la espada — ¡eres Farfalla Blu! (*)

—je, es un placer que conozcas mi nombre _ sonrió la peliblanca

—eres la actual ladrona más buscada.. Iluy Marley

* * *

Tada! xD que tal? Como salió? Corto lo se u.u la musa se resiste! Debo seguir! He aquí los significados de los (*) que coloque xDD son como cosas extras y curiosas de mi fic, apartir de ahora hare eso en mis demás fics xD

(*) Pastor ingles: bueeeeno, yo tengo un perro de esa raza y cubre sus ojos con su flequillo y se me ocurrió poner a bel asi xD

(*) farfalla blu: mariposa azul en italiano, me pareció genial como se oía así que porque no como apodo para Iluy

(*) Iluy Marley : etto… lo encontré escrito el nombre de Iluy, en mi celular cuando presioné botones a la azar asi que pues me gusto xD

Jejeje y eso es todo . reviews? Ayuden a esta musa a nutrirse de sus lindos reviews! ^^


End file.
